


Simply Amazing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: More Than Meets The Eye Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking Out, Bar Room Brawl, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Bouncer/Manager, Break Up, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was quietly getting over Catherine not coming back after she phoned him, What happens when he meets the woman of his dreams, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Simply Amazing:

*Summary: Steve was quietly getting over Catherine not coming back after she phoned him, What happens when he meets the woman of his dreams, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to have this time to himself, He loves his ohana, but sometimes they can be a little too much, Especially now, When he ended his relationship with Catherine, After she told him that she won't be coming back at all. He knew that she was gonna stay, but he wanted her to admit to him, so they can still respect each other, when it comes to honesty.

 

He went to a new spot that his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had raved about, It's called, **_Hurricane_** , & Danny made the reservations, so the former seal could just relax, & enjoy himself, The Manager/Bouncer, Rosie Delgado, came to greet him, "Commander McGarrett, It's a pleasure to have you visit our establishment, Your table is ready". She indicated for him to follow her, As soon as she had him seated with a menu, A fight broke out, She groaned, & said to Steve, "Excuse me, Commander", & she went to take care of it.

 

The Five-O Commander thought she was amazing, but he didn't know that she was a Karate Instructor, & she was doing it part time for **_HPD_** , & she was a undercover officer, which is why she was there, She stopping the murders & OD's, that are happening at the place. At the moment, The Beautiful Woman was having success, & she made sure that she didn't miss a thing.

 

Once, She has control of the situation, she made a suggestion of what to have from the menu, & Steve took it, He said with an composed tone, "Care to join me ?", & she did, she was amazed that she was having dinner & a drink with one of the most hottest guys in Hawaii, & she was actually like being the envy of every woman in the state, & in America at that particular moment. She decided to fill in the former seal of her real job, & why she was there.

 

Steve admired her honesty, & said with a shy smile all of sudden, "I know that we just met, But, Would you care to go out with me sometime ?", Rosie smiled, & kissed him deeply, feeling bold, saying, "Yes, I would", as soon as she broke the kiss. She went back to work after her break, & the former seal was glad that Danny told him about this place, & he ended up having a great evening overall.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
